


First Kiss

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Benny is a good boy, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Romantic Gestures, secret crushes, shipping characters, so is Plushtrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Plushtrap kinda has a crush on Benny. A surprise is in store for him.
Relationships: The Crying Child/Plushtrap
Kudos: 14





	First Kiss

Plushtrap was watching TV, transfixed upon a show wherein two humans were currently kissing.

Benny sat with him, squealing in excitement because he 'shipped' those characters.

Plushtrap got an idea then, turning around and leaning in to place a kiss on Benny's lips.

The child stared at him, wide-eyed after he pulled away. "What- what was that?"

The rabbit made a heart symbol with his fingers, then nodded at the TV.

"You… like me like that?" Benny asked.

Plushtrap nodded.

"Oh. Well, I guess I kinda liked it. Can we do it again?"

Plushtrap nodded, kissing him again, purring softly.


End file.
